


Spider

by cassiecasyl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arachnophobia, Bickering, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Insecure Stephen Strange, Peter Parker likes Spiders, Precious Peter Parker, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Spiders, Stephen Strange has Arachnophobia, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Stephen Strange is scared of spiders and Peter has to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenangel_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/gifts).



> Happy (late) Birthday!!! 
> 
> (Yes, I'm aware that it is after midnight as I am posting this.) I know we haven't talked in a while but I found this fluff I once wrote for you and decided to flesh it out. Hope you don't mind :)

The little creature crawled out of the depths of his workspace, menacingly quiet, its feet too small to generate sound audible to human ears. Stephen yelped as he noticed it. It had appeared out of nowhere next to his hand, its tiny thin legs outstretched and less than an inch away from touching his skin. It was a hellspawn ready to attack him, clothed in the appropriate color, and watching him through far too many eyes. The doctor jumped out of his chair and staggered a few steps back. 

  
Only then he calmed his breath, exhaling it in a frustrated sigh at his initial response. 

  
"Peter?" Stephen called, counting himself lucky that the young superhero was around that day. "Peter?" 

  
"Yes, Mr. Strange?" The teenager peeked into the door, an excited grin on his features, though his sparkling eyes did hide some uncertainty. 

  
"It's Doctor Strange, Peter, not Mr. Strange," the sorcerer explained with an annoyed eye roll, momentarily forgetting his problem. 

  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot – not that that's any less offensive but I really didn't mean to- "

  
"It's okay, Peter," Strange interrupted his ramblings, "I called you because I think that you're the best option for this… situation." 

  
"Oh, okay, what's up?" Now, finally, Peter fully stepped into the room. 

  
"Uh," Stephen made, slightly gesturing at the creature on his desk. It wasn't, however, close to anything the superhero would've ever imagined. There, right in front of them on the Sorcerer Supreme's desk, sat a little spider, anxiously eyeing the two of them. 

  
Peter frowned, looking back and forth over the scene confused until it clicked. 

  
"Are you," he started, barely containing a laughing fit, which did come out in a snort he couldn't hold back, "Are you afraid of spiders?" 

  
Strange's strict gaze only did so much in subsiding the Spiderling's laughter and he huffed, confirming it with a quick nod. 

  
"You know I'm not like Mr. Lang, right? I can't talk to spiders. Not that he talks to spiders I mean - ants and spiders are pretty different, one's an insect for starters and the other's -" Peter went on babbling. 

  
"I know," Stephen interrupted him, growing more and more agitated as the situation prolonged, "But could you just take it away?" 

  
Peter stopped for a moment, collecting himself from the quick change from rambling to a question, but then, thankfully, nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

  
The Spiderling carefully approached the spider, slowly and calmly placing his hand right next to it. To his surprise, the arachnid didn't object. it simply warily touched the human skin before climbing into his open palm. 

  
"Welp, that was easy," Peter commented, causing a nervous chuckle from Strange. 

  
Just as the kid was about to leave the room, his mentor crossed his path. In fact, Peter almost ran into him as he was carefully cradling the spider, beaming at it as if it was a cute little kitten. 

  
"Woah, kid, look where you're going! You don't wanna lose your favorite mug because of that, trust me. Speaking of which, what are you – is that a spider?!" 

  
"Uh… yeah?" 

  
"Is there a specific reason as to why you're holding a spider in the middle of the Sanctum Sanctorum? And do I wanna know?" 

  
"Uh…," Peter deflected, looking around for inspiration, "Well, it looked lonely…," he started, shrinking under Tony's lifted eyebrow. 

  
"It looked lonely, huh? You know what, that's cute but I'm sure it wasn't half as miserable as you thought it was." 

  
"What if it was though?" His fingers lightly petted it, "There's a lot of dangers around for little spiders like that and I don't want it to get hurt." 

  
"For someone who was bitten by a spider once, you do care an awful lot about them." 

  
"I'm a spider-themed superhero. Of course, I care about them," Peter stated, suddenly getting very defensive. 

  
Tony chuckled. "You've got a point there, kiddo. Now, would you like to tell me the real reason why you're holding this creature? Don't tell me you've adopted it. You are not having a pet spider." 

  
"Why not?" he questioned, fake betrayal in his puppy eyes. 

  
"Don't be ridiculous, Tony, it is not a pet," Stephen now cut into the conversation, causing the attention to shift over to him. 

  
"Then why?" he asked, only to realize it a second later. His mouth formed a perfect circle as he exclaimed: "Oh! You're afraid of spiders!" Stephen sighed and Tony took that as his confirmation. "Oh, you'll never hear the end of this. The great Sorcerer Supreme is afraid of spiders." 

  
"Says the man who is afraid of sleep," Stephen responded with a sharp edge to his words. 

  
"I'm not." 

  
The atmosphere tensed as the two adults glared at each other, while Peter worriedly caressed the spider in his hand. After a moment though, Tony decided to let it go and brushed over the awkwardness with a joke. 

  
"You're not afraid of Peter though, are you? I mean, he's Spider-Man and all that jazz." 

  
Stephen rolled his eyes but then did break his seriousness with a laugh. "Of course not." 

  
"Hey! I can be intimidating!" Peter now chimed it, fearing for his superhero status and reputation. But Tony only laughed and ruffled through his hair, earning a glare from Peter. 

  
"Kid, you're like the sweetest person ever, I doubt that's possible." 

  
"You could just ask the criminals I catch. They're scared of me!" 

  
"Yeah, like the one you left webbed to his car while his ice cream melted?" Tony asked in amusement. 

  
"He had it coming!" Peter explained. "And having no ice cream is scary. Just imagine: You're sad and just wanna watch a movie and eat ice cream but there's no ice cream in the fridge. Then you'd have to walk outside in the middle of the night just to get ice cream. That's not nice." 

  
Tony blinked at him, now more worried than bemused, and decided to settle it in a simple statement. "Sometimes you do scare me, kid." 


End file.
